


Spider-Man to the Rescue

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Shuri (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Captive Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Peter Parker & Hulk freindship, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parkers kicks ass, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Smart Hulk (Marvel), The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vibranium (Marvel), drugged, drugged Avengers, kidnapped avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: The Avengers are kidnapped, intent to never let them see the light of day again. Too bad they forgot about Spider-Man.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 81
Kudos: 1082
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Spider-Man to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love! I am so thrilled that so many of you are still enjoying this series! I can't believe how much you all love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! 
> 
> Prompts are still TEMPORARILY CLOSED and will most likely re-open towards the end of March. 
> 
> This prompt is from alilacskye on Ao3 - I’d like to see one where the bad guys kidnap the avengers but forget to get Peter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes!

It had been a while since Tony had woken up not quite remembering the night before. A headache pulsed at his temples, his mouth was dry and his body ached. He was getting too old for this shit.

“Tony,” a voice hissed to his left.

Tony scrunched up nose, cracking his eyes open. He immediately shut them as the light blinded him. He went to lift his arms but found that he couldn’t.

“Tony!”

Tony tried his arms again but he couldn’t get them to budge. Tony blinked open his eyes, forcing himself to blink through the bright light. His eyes adjusted and he took in a room that was not familiar to him at all. He was upright, whole body strapped down on a metal bench with chains that looked like vibrainium.

“Tony, are you awake?”

Able to move his head, Tony looked to his left and saw beside him Steve Rogers was also strapped and restrained in a similar way.

“I take it we didn’t have a fun night of drinking?” Tony grunted.

“Not unless you often wake up like this after a night out,” Clint said from across the room.

Dread filled Tony’s stomach as he took a look around the room. Strapped along with him was Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Scott and Wanda. They must have been taken at different points. Steve and Bucky had been out in Brooklyn, Sam, Clint and Natasha had been somewhere in DC, Scott was at his residence in San Fran and Wanda had been in New York with Tony and Rhodey. It was some consolation that Bruce and Vision were visiting Wakanda and Thor was off world at the moment (probably chasing his troublesome brother and dealing with whatever chaos he was causing at this current moment).

“What happened?” Tony grunted, trying to shift under his straps but he was locked in tight.

“We were drugged,” Natasha answered, her eyes flicking around the room. “Whoever took us has been watching us carefully. They knew when to strike.”

“Great. Any idea who is trying to kill us this week?” Tony asked, trying to keep his voice light.

“No. No one has come since I’ve been awake,” Bucky answered.

“Where being watched though,” Scott said, jerking his chin towards the ceiling. “I can see a small camera in the corner.”

“Anyone remember how we got here?” Rhodey asked.

“No,” Wanda shook her head. Around her neck was a collar that was glowing brightly. “They have done something to me. I cannot use my powers.”

“The chains and straps are vibrainium,” Steve added, the muscles in his arms straining as he tried to break them. He sunk back, panting slightly. “I can’t break them.” 

“Anyone have a plan?” Tony asked.

“Not yet,” Steve admitted.

A door creaked open from behind Tony, making his body tense. Footsteps echoed around the room until a figure appeared in front of them. It was a woman, someone that Tony didn’t recognize. A quick look at his team had him believing that they had never seen her before either.

“Who are you?” Scott asked, brows creasing with confusion.

“My name is not important,” the woman said. “I am just here to tell you the facts. There is no escape and no one is coming for you. Vision, Doctor Banner and King T’Challa are all being transported here as we speak. As soon as Thor returns to earth, he too will be brought here.”

Tony’s heart sunk in his chest and his clenched his hands as much as he could. This was not good.

“What do you plan to do with us?” Steve demanded with a growl.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” the woman said. She gave them a creepy smile and then turned on her heel and walked away, her footsteps echoing against the stone floor until the door opened and closed, sealing them off once more.

“Just what this day needed,” Sam grumbled, trying to yank at his restraints but they didn’t budge.

“Anyone recognise her?” Bucky asked.

Everyone confirmed what Tony had been thinking. Nobody knew who this woman was which made the whole situation creepier than it already was. Despite the horror that was rising up in Tony, there was thing that had given him some relief. She had not mentioned Spider-Man which meant that Peter was safe. Tony could not bear to see Peter trapped here with them and he was relieved that the kid had somehow managed to stay off their radar.

“We’re getting out of here,” Steve said firmly. “Despite what that woman said.”

* * *

Tony wasn’t sure how much time had passed. The woman had returned and no matter how hard Tony had tried to thrash away, she injected something into him that made the world tilt before going black. When he woke up again they were joined by T’Challa and Vision (who also now wore a collar like Wanda) but Bruce was nowhere to be seen.

“They must have the Hulk somewhere else,” Natasha frowned.

“Where are we?” T’Challa asked, his voice hoarse.

“No idea,” Tony grunted. “But welcome to the party.”

“I still don’t see how this is a party,” Natasha muttered, making Tony’s lips twitch.

There was a loud bang and everyone fell silent. More bangs followed and Tony picked up the sound of a distant alarm.

“That’s can’t be good,” Scott commented lightly.

“Something’s happened,” Steve frowned, eyes darting around.

“The Hulk is out,” Bucky said, eyes focused on the door. “The alarm is for him.”

“How do you know?” Clint asked.

“I can only just hear them,” Bucky said. His eyes narrowed. “Someone’s coming.”

It didn’t take long before the door was bursting open and the woman from before came running in. She had looked immaculate the last time Tony had seen her but now she was a mess. Her hair was falling out of its ponytail, her clothes rumpled and looking singed in some places. She was not alone, another two un-named faces following her in.

“How could you forget that stupid bug!” the woman screeched at the two other men who followed her in. “Man them! Shoot the stupid little Spider when he comes in.”

Tony’s heart sunk in his chest. No. Peter was here.

The woman approached Tony and leveled a gun at his head. “Tell me who Spider-Man is.”

Tony gave her a flat look. “Really? You really think I’m going to tell you who he is?”

“Tell me or I’ll shoot you,” the woman growled.

Tony shrugged as best he could. “Go ahead. Sounds like you were planning on killing me anyway.”

The gun clicked as she released the safety on the weapon. “Tell me!”

Tony swallowed but didn’t say a word.

The roar of the Hulk sounded close, the thundering steps approaching quickly until the door frame splintered as the Hulk came charging in.

The woman screamed and the two men who had entered with her went flying into the wall as the Hulk swatted them away like flies.

“Yoink!”

Tony saw the gun rip from the woman hands as she aimed the weapon at the Hulk. A second later Peter landed lightly on the Hulk’s shoulder, decked out in his Spider-Man suit.

“Hey! There you guys are! I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you,” Peter quipped.

“Kid, what the hell are you doing here?” Tony growled.

“Rude,” Peter scoffed. “Here I am, rescuing you -”

“You won’t be recusing anyone,” the woman hissed.

“Uh, I totally am,” Peter said. “Also, how could you _forget_ about Spider-Man? I’m the only one with my own Instagram account!”

The woman moved but Peter was faster. He leapt off the Hulk’s shoulder, feet colliding with the woman’s stomach. She went flying into the nearby wall, head smacking against the concrete and she slumped to the ground, unconscious. Peter didn’t stop there though. He shot a web grenade at the woman, pinning her slumped body to the ground.

“Good job, Spidey,” Hulk grunted.

“Thanks Mr. Hulk!” Peter said and Tony could practically hear the beaming smile that Peter was no doubt wearing under his mask. “You were so badass.”

Hulk smirked.

“Mr. Stark! Are you okay?” Peter asked, hurrying over to the man.

“I’d be a lot better if I knew what the hell you were doing here?” Tony huffed, eyes searching over the kid for any marks. He didn’t see any blood but Peter was known for hiding injuries.

“I told you I’m here to rescue you,” Peter huffed. He grabbed hold of Tony’s chains and yanked. There was a groaning noise before Peter yanked again and the chains came loose. Tony stumbled, unprepared to be freed but Peter was catching him, holding him up right.

“Ugh, jelly legs,” Tony grunted.

“It’s okay. Here, sit for a second,” Peter said, gently lowering Tony to the ground.

“Mr. Hulk, can you please man the door while I get the others free?” Peter asked.

“Okay, Spidey,” Hulk grunted and lumbered towards the door.

“Oh! Here Mr. Stark,” Peter said, trusting Tony’s nano-housing unit into his hands. “I found this for you!”

“Thanks Kid,” Tony grinned. He set the unit onto his chest and in an instant, nano-tech was flowing over his body, his suit coming to life when the last pieces came together.

“Hello Boss,” FRIDAY greeted him. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Good to be back,” Tony commented, using the suit to help him stand. He started helping Peter free everyone, starting with T’Challa.

“Tony?” Pepper’s voice filtered through his ear.

“Pep?” Tony’s heart flopped in his chest. It was so good to hear her voice.

“Oh, thank god, Peter found you,” Pepper sighed with relief.

“He called you?” Tony asked, a smile started to pull at his lips.

“Of course, he did,” Pepper said. “He knew something was wrong straight away. I’m here with Happy and Shuri out the front with a jet. Peter said he was getting the Hulk to help break you out.”

“Yeah, he got him,” Tony chuckled.

“Good. Hurry up and get okay,” Pepper said. “I’ve got incoming SHEILD agents and I would rather us be at home when they come to question you all.”

“You got it sweetheart,” Tony grinned.

T’Challa was free and Tony helped the King stand. “Come on. Our ride is here.”

* * *

Tony held Peter close as the jet rumbled towards the Compound. The kid had crashed from the adrenaline about two hours into the flight home. He was tucked under Tony’s arm, using his sticky powers to keep Tony in place, much to the older man’s amusement.

Happy and Shuri were flying the jet and Bruce (the Hulk willingly letting Banner come back) was checking everyone over. Pepper was tucked on his other side, looking down at Peter with a soft fondness.

“Thanks for the rescue,” Tony said, his voice low as he gently ran his fingers through Peter’s curls.

“It was all Peter,” Pepper hummed. “He was so worried about you. He just turned up at the Compound and he said he knew something had happened to you. I didn’t even know you were missing yet.”

“Huh,” Tony said, looking down to Peter. “That’s some Spider sense he has.”

“Shuri called when T’Challa had been taken,” Pepper said. She paused for a moment, cocking her head to one side. “We should probably never leave those two unsupervised.”

Tony barked out a laugh, Peter shifting on his chest. He didn’t wake, instead pushed his face further into Tony’s chest, right above his heart. Tony held his kid close. Though he was still worried that Peter had come to rescue him, he was so relieved to see that his kid was safe. Beneath the worry, pride bloomed in Tony’s chest. He had one hell of a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
